Eva Strong
}} Eva Strong is the biological mother of Anita Roy. Biography Arrival and Exposed Secret Eva arrived in the village and goes visits Relish. She met Ravi Roy and introduced herself as Kate Simpson. She asked Ravi about Hollyoaks High School and he told her about his sister at the school. Eva realised that Ravi was Anita Roy's adoptive brother. Eva then gave Ravi her phone number. A few weeks later, Eva returned to have a date with Ravi, where she also met Anita for the first time. However, the date did not go well and Eva decided to run off, with Ravi annoyed, thinking he had done something wrong. But her secret did not last when Anita decided to start to look for her birth mother, in which she learned her mother had a market stall in Manchester. Eva was worried, but eventually got caught out when Anita spotted her at her stall. Anita was devastated and Eva tried to explain the situation, but Anita was too hurt to listen to what she had to say and ran off, horrified. However, though Eva decided to see Anita again and visited her at work, but Anita was utterly furious as she never mentioned that she was her mother. Connecting with Anita After a heart to heart with Dom Reilly, Anita decided to give Eva another chance. However, Eva was less interested in Anita and told her that Anita's father was a holiday fling. Eva then met Jem Costello and went out with her instead. Anita was deeply frustrated and further upset by this. They were interrupted by Anita's best friend Theresa McQueen, who had just avoided a termination of her baby. This made Eva feel uncomfortable because of how she gave her baby up for adoption, and decided to leave the flat. Eva returned to the village to see Anita once again and they went shopping together after Ravi gave her some money. Anita and Eva eventually struck up a bond. However, Eva always jeopardised things, such as sleeping with Ravi. She and Ravi did this on several occasions, much to the annoyance of Anita, who, although was disgusted at first, soon seemed to accept it. She also kissed Duncan Button, much to the humiliation of Anita, however, Eva could not figure out what she did wrong. Eva got a job as design artist at Hollyoaks High. But, she was fired when headmaster Rob O'Connor caught her and Ravi messing around in the art room during her free period. However, after finding out a secret of Rob's (that his wife had taken a baby from the hospital), she helped him cover it up, and then blackmailed him for a better job at the school. She was promoted to personal assistant. In November, she caught Anita kissing Bart McQueen in a utility room in the school. She tried to talk to Anita about what she saw, but Anita was embarrassed, so she refused to talk about it. It was discovered that Eva stole Amber Sharpe's diary, which contained Amber making up fantasies about her and Rob O'Connor, including pretending that Rob was Amber's unborn child's father. Departure Eva decided to move to Manchester to start a fresh with her Anita, however Anita decided not to move with Eva and out of spite, Eva revealed right before her departure that Anita was not her only child. See also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2010 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:Teachers Category:School staff Category:Strong family Category:Past characters